


Don't Touch The Hair

by AgentCatt



Series: Lolix One Shot Stuff [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Felix likes his hair, Locus likes messing with Felix's hair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCatt/pseuds/AgentCatt
Summary: Felix likes his hair to be perfect and hates the fact that Locus won't stop touching it for reasons he won't share because those reasons upset him.





	

            Megan had invited Locus and Felix over for dinner even though Mason had been against it. He would never answer her on why he’s against it, but the moment he agreed, she let it go and stopped asking why.

            Locus has noticed that Felix keeps running his hand through his hair. He doesn’t usually. At least not around him. The moment the two are left alone on the couch, Locus leans over and ruffles Felix’s hair.

 “Hey!” Felix immediately fixes it. “Don’t do that.”

 “Why does it matter?” Locus does it again.

 “My hair!” Felix whines, fixing it. He moves farther away.

 “Why are you like this? It’s just hair.” Locus just smiles and moves closer to Felix. He messes up his hair, resulting in Felix jumping up off the couch.

 “Don’t!”

Mason walks in. “What’s going on?” He’s confused to why Felix is standing up.

 “Mason.” Felix looks at him for a moment then back to Locus. “Mason!” He looks back at him. “Mase. Tell Sam to stop touching my hair!”

 “I’m not touching this one. Dinner’s ready in ten minutes.” Mason walks out of the living room and back to the kitchen to help his wife.

 “You’re not helping!” Felix calls to Mason. Locus takes this moment to wrap his legs around Felix’s waist. Felix should’ve stepped farther away.

 “Come here,” Locus tries to ruffle the hair, but Felix has his hands on his head. Locus just smiles even more. “Give me your hands,” he grabs both Felix’s arms.

 “Noooo don’t do this to me! Fuck you!” Locus has Felix too close to the couch to just slide out of his legs. “Let me go!” Locus puts both of Felix’s hands in just one of his. “Fuck you for your massive hands!”

 “Remind me to do this more often. It’s fun watching you squirm.” Locus uses his free hand to completely mess up Felix’s hair. Felix closes his eyes, letting it happen. “You really don’t like this?”

 “No. I have a reason. I won’t share.” Locus stops the moment he notices Felix taking deep breaths. Ones that are to keep someone calm.

 “You okay?”

 “No.” Felix immediately regrets saying the truth, opening his eyes to look, well the ground, but a crotch is there instead. He looks to his right. “I’m, uh, I’m fine.” Locus lets go of Felix’s hands. He immediately tries to fix his hair.

 “You’re adorable is what you are.”

Felix’s attention immediately snaps to Locus’s eyes. “Wait… You really think that?”

 “Yes. You’re very adorable. Even with ruffled hair.”

Felix looks away with slight blush.

 “Awe, you’re blushing.”

 “No. The mighty Felix does not blush.”

 “The migh- Really?” Locus gently grabs Felix’s shirt and pulls him close for a kiss.

 

 “Did you really mean what you said?” Felix towel dries his hair then combs it to be what he loves it to be.

 “I said a lot of things. Be more specific.” Locus watches Felix put every strand of hair in its spot.

 “The adorable.” Felix turns to look at Locus.

 “Yes, I really did mean it. You do know you can have messy hair. I won’t tell anyone.”

Felix sighs to himself and walks past Locus. “I can’t.”

 “You want to tell me why?” Locus moves to get into bed.

 “Not really.” Felix gets in bed next to Locus. “Maybe one day. Just not now.”

Locus pulls Felix close for snuggles. “That’s okay.”


End file.
